


Miraculous Murder

by Abaven



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Attempted Murder, Blood, Character Death, Cigarettes, F/M, Happy Ending, Murder, Murder Mystery, Weapons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-04 22:15:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16798102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abaven/pseuds/Abaven
Summary: Alya has been murdered, Detective Agreste and his partner Dupain-Cheng are in a rush to solve it, but will the suspects be any help as to who did it?





	Miraculous Murder

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy! Feedback is welcome! Please let me know if there's anything else I need to tag, Thank You for Reading! <3

Three suspects sat in three seperate rooms, waiting to be questioned. Each one claiming innocence. One person dead, taken before their time. Detective Agreste ,a gruff no nonsense man, stood in front of the one way mirror. His partner, Marinette Dupain-Cheng, stands next to him, pulling her deep blue hair back, and watching the room intently. Waiting to see if one of the suspects would crack. Nino Lahiffe sat in the room currently, the air was tense. He was the number one suspect. He had been caught near the crime scene three days after Alya Cèsaire’s murder. He looked every part of an insane lunatic. Hair going every which way, messed up clothes, socks not matching and he had been unemployed for several weeks. He muttered constantly, stating the victim’s name. They had decided to sit him in the examination room and wait. They didn’t have to for long though, as he began yelling about Alya.  
“Alya! I DON'T WANT PIZZA YET, why don’t you bother the others, leave me alone. Just move on already, Just Leave Me Alone! I want to be out of this stuffy room! Let Me Out!”  
“Hey, Blues, subdue him!”  
“Uhm, Agreste, Sir, call them back, we should observe him, I think he’s hallucinating due to his psychosis, if we let him stew we could get his confession.”  
“Alright Dupain-Cheng, we’ll go with that, I want his confession”  
“Me too Sir, Let’s interview the others”  
Detectives Agreste and Dupain-Cheng head into the next interrogation room. The older detective decides to let his partner, the rookie, take the lead with this suspect.  
“Alright Dupain-Cheng, she’s all yours, keep a straight face and remain neutral.”  
“Yes sir!”  
Agreste chuckled sadly at her enthusiasm to solve the crime, that usually faded fast in their line of work. He still remembered his first case, how it had gone horribly wrong. The next suspect is Mylène Haprèle, the owner of a cafè. She was every bit as fierce as her coffee, but had been nothing but polite and compliant with the police. Detective Dupain-Cheng asks the regular questions. Where were you the night it happened, do you have an alibi, did you know the suspect, how were you connected, the usual spiel. Mylène had been at the same bar the victim had been found near the night her murder happened. Mylène did indeed have an easy alibi, she was with her friends all night. When she provided the information, she appeared to be on edge, backtracking constantly and never maintaining eye contact for long. Both detectives thanked her and headed out to talk privately. Agreste had some suspicions he wanted to confirm with Dupain-Cheng,  
“Did you notice she was lying about her alibi too?”  
“Yes Sir, her body language said it all, but do you think she committed the murder?”  
“Maybe? She’s hiding something for sure though… let me talk to her again”  
“Okay Sir, I'll wait out here.”  
Agreste heads back into the room, one question burning above all others.  
“Detective? Is something wrong?”  
“Yes there is. You lied to me about your alibi. I may be forgiving but others will not be. You should tell me the truth now, because I guarantee no one else will be as willing to listen”  
Mylène looked around the room nervously, making no eye contact. She sighs and starts talking,  
“It was just a normal day, we were hanging out. She had been so much happier lately! I had no idea what would happen. I saw her and I just. I ran! What kind of friend am I, it's my fault she's dead. It’s all my fault, I killed her.”  
“Haprèle, what do you mean? Did you attack Alya?”  
“Oh god no, no no. I was with her at the bar. She went outside to get some air. After half an hour she didn’t come back. She only wanted to be outside for a few minutes. Luka had wanted to meet up with us but he never showed either. I went outside to find her. What I found was awful! There was blood everywhere. I froze, and instead of calling the police, I ran! I could have saved her.”  
Mylène’s voice cracks at her last statement.  
“Mylène, you should have told us. But she died within minutes, there was no way to save her.”  
“I know, but I feel like I could have, If only I had gone with her, or, or something else. I just, I want her back, and I want whoever did it to pay.”  
“No one knew what would happen, you can’t blame yourself.”  
Detective Agreste stands and leaves the room. Dupain-Cheng falls into step with him.  
“Sir, that was…. Heartbreaking.”  
“Poor girl, she had no way of knowing what would happen.”  
“Um, Sir? Should we talk to our last suspect?”  
With a brisk nod, Agreste heads for the adjacent room. He’s interrupted by one of their colleagues who updates them on Nino's ramblings.  
“He’s become more aggressive, we had to restrain him to protect ourselves and himself. He’s been yelling about Alya, and stating facts about the case we haven’t released to the public..”  
“Make a note of that in the report, we’ll want that as evidence in case there’s trouble in court.”  
“On it Sir, I hope we get that confession soon, that family deserves closure.”  
“Me too son, me too.”  
Their final suspect is Nino’s roommate, Luka Couffaine. A shy young man who had been nothing but distraught at his friends murder. He was the one who initially reported his roommate. He had found the murder weapon amongst Nino’s possessions while cleaning their apartment. They had found Nino’s prints on the knife as well as Alyas blood. It had been wrapped in a bloodied shirt that Nino owned. Agreste decided to handle this suspect.  
“Detective Agreste I presume? I’ve read about some of your work in the paper, about the Chloe Bourgeois murder, may I just say that you are brilliant.”  
“Thank you Luka, first of all I would like to express my gratitude for your compliance during this whole investigation, I understand you knew the victim?”  
“Yeah, Alya and I were close, we grew up together. I just want this to be over.”  
“I’m terribly sorry for your loss, but I do have some questions for you.”  
“Of course, I read that during an investigation, if they find the murder weapon, they are 23% closer to finding the suspect. Is that true? Did I help find her killer? I want her family to know who caused so much grief. I really hope I’ve helped.”  
“Yes, it is true, but we don’t have definitive proof on who her killer is, but if you answer more of our questions, it could help us get closer to finding out.”  
“Yeah, yeah okay, what do you need to know?”  
“Where exactly did you find the knife?”  
“ I heard that professionals wear gloves so they don’t leave fingerprints, you didn’t find any prints on the knife right? It was in our shared laundry hamper, I noticed that Nino’s favorite shirt had blood on it, I got this really awful feeling in my stomach. I thought he might be hurt, you know? But then I found one of the knives from our kitchen wrapped in it, and I called the police.”  
“You did the right thing boy, I think we have some of the information we needed, one of our other suspects said that you were supposed to meet up with them at the bar with Alya.”  
“I was, but my car wouldn't start, I did text them! I got there later, I slipped on the concrete, there should be some security footage of that.”  
“Thank you, my colleague will show you to a more comfortable room, the others will join you soon.”  
“Thank you Detective, good luck.”  
Agreste gets up and heads back to his office, Dupain-Cheng in tow.  
“Marinette , I need you to move Luka and Mylène into our break room. Keep a close eye on them. I need to talk to Nino again, and check on that security footage, his alibi seems off.”  
“Sure thing Sir, do you think you have enough evidence Adrien? That poor girl had only just started her future, she deserves justice.”  
“I’m not sure yet, let me go talk to our suspect, I’ll get back to you on that.”  
Adrien heads back to the interrogation room, to find that the suspect has calmed significantly and is now anxious, but otherwise sane.  
“Nino, I have some more questions, would you mind if I joined you?”  
“Sure thing man, but could I smoke? It helps me calm down.”  
“Yeah, go ahead.”  
The young man pulls out an interesting carton of cigarettes.  
“That’s strange, you can’t really get that brand of Russian cigarettes here.”  
“Yeah, my mom sends them to me every now and then, want one?”  
“No thank you, but I wanted to ask you about the shirt the murder weapon was found in, I believe it belongs to you?”  
Adrien slid a photo of the evidence across the table, judging Nino’s response.  
“Yeah that's mine, I lost about a week ago, way before Alya was…”  
He gulps, unable to end the sentence,  
“So, you haven’t seen it for a few days, how did it end up in your laundry?”  
“I’m not sure man, all I know is my shirt went missing. Besides, I wouldn’t have worn that anywhere, it’s out of style, that’s a cross stitch V-Neck with a retro pattern, the new style is way different.”  
“Thank you, you’ll be moved to a new room soon, I think it’s safe I say we don’t need you in handcuffs anymore, don’t make me regret that.”  
“Of course sir, thank you.”  
Nino rubs his wrists as he is finally released, and stands awkwardly trying to wake his limbs. They move him to the room with the others while Adrien follows. He observes as the three interact with each other. Luka is the first to break the sullen silence.  
“Hey, your Mylène right? Alya told me about you, you were her best friend.”  
“Yeah I am, I’d been there for her through everything, and she finally found something to be happy about, but she never told me what it was. I wish we had more time,”  
Mylène starts sobbing, and sinks down on to the couch. Luka sits too and tries his best to comfort her. Nino constantly looks to his roomate, on guard and extremely nervous.  
“How could you do something so awful to our wonderful Alya?”  
Luka spits out his question to Nino, with a newfound rage.  
“I would never hurt her! Luka you know me.”  
“Not as well as I thought, did you know they found one of your disgusting cigarettes at the bar? Right there in plain sight. It’s obviously yours, no one else has those repulsive foreign cigarettes. They found the burn marks on her body matched them too! Just confess to what you did! Give her poor family some closure.”  
Adrien bolts to the evidence room, scattering pictures as he frantically searches through all of their crime scene photos. Sure enough, he finds a photo of the ashtray with the same brand of cigarette Nino smoked earlier, but it didn’t make sense, he wouldn’t show evidence like that. And looking closer, the detective finds that there isn’t enough ash in the tray for how little of the cigarette was. It was too convenient. They hadn’t even released the burn marks as information to the public. The missing shirt, the convenient murder weapon location, it all made sense.  
“Adrien, the security footage shows that Luka slipped right near where we found Alya. Sir, I don’t like this” 

“Dupain-Cheng with me, Now!”  
Both Detectives ran to the break room, where a dangerous scene unfolds. Luka has a tight hold on Mylène as he and Nino glare daggers at each other.  
“Why did you kill her Nino!”  
“Luka He wouldn’t! She loved him! He was going to propose to her, I could tell! He wouldn’t have hurt her at all! Why Are you so convinced it was him?!”  
“Because Mylène, Alya was cheating on Luka with me.”  
Shocked, Mylène quietly asks,  
“Nino, no, how could you and Alya do that?”  
“Luka, Dupain-Cheng and I know you did it, don’t make this any harder than it is boy, your story didn’t add up, unreleased information, specific details, convenient evidence, You inserted yourself into this investigation to find some sick amusement.”  
“That’s right Play Detective, Nino, and that vile vermin had it coming too. That’s right, I killed her!”  
A sick grin now adorned Luka’s face. A dark chuckle escaped as he continues taunting his adversary.  
“And you wanna know what she said as her life drained out of her? Huh Nino?? You wanna know? She said she loved you, and that she was sorry. How pathetic is that? Even in death she only cared about you.”  
“YOU MONSTER!”  
Before Nino even finishes his statement, Luka has pulled a gun out from his coat pocket. He proceeds to point it right at Nino.  
“Don’t think about escaping, any of you, the last guard should have left by now, and in the morning, they’ll only find your bodies. And I’ll get away with all of it.”  
Before anyone can react, Luka pulls the trigger, time slowing as…

DING DONG  
The doorbell rings.  
“Hey I’ve got a pizza here for an...Alya?  
Everyone in the crowded living room jumps at the sudden noise. Taking their focus from the intense moment, simultaneously yelling,  
“Alya!”  
“We agreed to order food After the game! You couldn't wait for us to finish?”  
“Sorry Adrien, I was really hungry, and bored, you never give the victims anything to do while the rest of you solve the murder. It makes these murder mystery parties way less fun. I found the story you wrote anyways”  
“I’ll make sure to include you more in the next one, but you just ruined this! We had just got to the best part!”  
“Well I mean, everyone ends up dead anyways, I saw the rest of what happens. It was kinda lame.”  
Again, the group simultaneously groans as Alya spoiled yet another story plot.  
“Well, I for one am glad Alya interrupted!”  
“Nino, that’s not fair, you two are dating.”  
“At least I can get a date Marinette”  
Both friends stuck their tongues out at each other while Alya pays for the pizza she ordered.  
“Alright everybody let’s eat, I’ve got another mystery room scheduled for us to solve after!”  
“To Adrien and his dedication to Murder!”  
“Here Here!”

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you thought! Feedback is welcome, I hope you enjoyed it! Thank You for reading and any Kudos!  
> <3<3<3


End file.
